


Metagene Collection: Maybe Twice

by TheGreenLightWolf



Series: Young Justice: The Metagene Collection [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenLightWolf/pseuds/TheGreenLightWolf
Summary: Dick lied when he told Artemis things had only flared up between him and Wally once.When Artemis decides to take a break with Wally to help out her sister in the line of work that she and Wally agreed to walk away from, Wally goes running to Dick for comfort. Unfortunately for Dick, a mixture of pent up feelings and sexual frustration combined with a little chemically charged prompt from a villain turns his attentions from solely comforting his best friend, to trying other things.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Young Justice: The Metagene Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462396
Kudos: 54





	Metagene Collection: Maybe Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey misled ya'll didn't I? This is a follow up to my fic Only Once and is set in my Young Justice: Metagene continuity. You don't have to read anything in my other fics to understand this one, but it does act as a sequel to Only Once and that fic is referenced.
> 
> Tiny bit explicit near the end, but I cut it off before the clothes come off lol.

**From the Young Justice Metagene Collection**

**A Standalone** **Fragment**

**Maybe Twice**

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**September 13th, 2015. 2030 UTC.**

"I need a break, Wally."

"Wh-what?" Wally's heart froze as he heard those words from Artemis, his eyes wide. "Why? What did I-"

"It's nothing that you've done, not really. I just..." Artemis sighed heavily, falling down onto the couch. "I just can't keep doing this. Being with you has been great, but I can't keep pretending everything is alright. I feel like I have to always act a certain way with you and its so draining."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Wally tried, speeding over to stand in front of his girlfriend and taking her hands in his.

"It might not be a long break." Artemis spoke up after minutes of silence, gently pulling her hands out of Wally's grasp. "I just need some time to get myself together, without you there influencing how I deal with things."

"I don't get why I can't help you deal with everything though. Don't you trust me or something?" Wally's voice rose marginally. His confusion was quickly turning into frustration. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say it."

"It's not permanent." Artemis shook her head, looking away.

"For you maybe!" Wally finally lost his cool, throwing his hands up in the air. A rare glare was plastered on the Speedsters face, his eyes glassy. "I can't believe this!"

"I've arranged to stay with Z until I'm ready to try agai-" 

The rest of Artemis' sentence was trapped in her throat as the air around where Wally had once been flared up and the Speedster disappeared from the spot, their front door slamming shut behind him. Biting her lip, Artemis leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing.

"Well that was dramatic." Jades voice spoke from the shadows, and her sister stepped out, cradling a ball of blankets and coo's in her arms. "You didn't have to break his heart like that."

"We can't let him get involved with this." Artemis sighed, wiping her eyes. "Wally wouldn't want me interfering with the League of Shadows like this and if he knew about it, he'd tell Dick or Barry or Oliver."

"Then they'd tell Roy. Lets get this over with." Jade said, sitting down next to Artemis as the blonde pulled out a laptop from behind the couch.

"Right."

* * *

**Bludhaven.**

**September 13th, 2015. 2114 UTC.**

Dick had been in the middle of changing from his civilian cloths to his uniform when a series of furious knocks rapped at his door of the warehouse he'd bought on the docks and set up as his base of operations after leaving Gotham behind. A glance at his security system revealed that the visitor was Wally, with the red head being in a clearly emotional state. Pressing the button that briefly unlocked the door, Dick only had time to turn before Wally was in front of him, eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down his face.

"Artemis broke up with me." Wally burst out, almost jumping around as he struggled to contain himself. 

"What?" Dick frowned. Everything seemed to be going well with them last he'd heard. "Shit, that sucks Wall. Did she say why?"

"I influence her decisions apparently and she can't have that because that is such a bad thing when somebody knows you and pretty much knows how you'd react to something anyway oh and she said that she has to act a certain way when I'm around." The words flowed out of Wally's mouth almost faster than Dick could perceive.

"Slow down." Dick said, crossing the space between them and taking Wally by the arm, directing the speedster to one of his newly acquired chairs. 

"Am I not good enough?" Wally asked, his eyes falling to stare at the ground.

"I'm sure that's not it." Dick consoled his friend, dropping into a crouch in front of Wally and trying to catch his best friends eye. "Maybe she's just stressed out? Needs some space."

"I..." Wally said, pausing for a second before sighing. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Hey, I get it. I'd be shocked too." Dick said softly, before rising back to standing. "But you shouldn't waste your energy on freaking out. I'll talk to her tomorrow and see whats up."

"Okay." Wally nodded, but his expression stayed somber. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Here?" Dick frowned. "I do have an apartment you know. And a couch."

"But just one bed." Wally said. It didn't have anything behind it, just an observation by somebody whose mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah." Dick chuckled shortly, flashing back to the last time Wally had stayed over. "But this time, it's definitely gonna be the couch. You're way too warm."

"Speedster perks." Wally deadpanned, finally looking up from the floor. "You gunna put some clothes on before we go? Or just head across town looking like a slutty Nightwing cosplayer?"

"Uh yeah." Dick glanced down at himself, remembering he'd only put on half of his uniform. "Give me a couple of minutes then we'll head over."

* * *

**Bludhaven.**

**September 14th, 2014. 1030 UTC.**

Dick had put Wally to bed and ended up taking the couch himself. Being the adopted son of a billionaire meant that he had a quality mattress and he figured Wally needed some comfort more than he did. Texting Artemis hadn't revealed much, past the archer telling him that she hadn't meant to fully break up with Wally and just needed a break for a few days. While it did anger Dick that Artemis wasn't giving Wally the respect he felt the speedster deserved, the young vigilante reminded himself that it wasn't his place to interfere with that.

After running some errands in town, Dick returned to his apartment to find Wally still out to the world. Closing his bedroom door, Dick set himself back up on the couch, going over the files for the case he'd been intending on solving the night before. Several robberies had taken place over the past week, but ones that didn't require skill. Rather, it seemed that the guards had simply allowed the perpetrator to walk in and steal from their place of work. It hadn't taken long for Dick to narrow down the potential list of subjects to one person that he really didn't want to deal with.

Poison Ivy.

"Mornin." Wally yawned as he opened the door.

"Heya." Dick replied, glancing up from his laptop before averting his eyes. He remembered a time when the sight of Wally in only his underwear _didn't_ cause this kind of reaction. "Did you sleep well?"

"That mattress is heaven." Wally nodded, seeming at least mildly more perky than the night before. Stretching his arms up, he continued "You working on a case?"

"Yeah. Just some robberies. It's not really important." Dick said, closing his laptop while lying through his teeth. It was definitely a problem that needed solving ASAP. Forcing himself to look Wally in the eyes and not his exposed torso, the acrobat jumped up from the couch. "You want pancakes? I got like thirty different kinds of mix from the shop earlier."

"Jeesh, careful Grayson. Your privilege is showing." Wally chuckled softly. "You mind if I shower?"

"Yeah sure. Bathroom's in there." Dick pointed, heading into the kitchen.

For the next fifteen minutes, Dick tried to focus on making the pancakes, but instead he found his mind drifting back to Wally. They'd barely seen one another since the 'incident' and Dick had been consciously trying to repress what feelings he felt ever since. Not just because he was 99 percent sure that Wally was straight, but also because his best friend was very obviously taken by another close friend of Dicks. Unfortunately, repressing things just tended to make them stronger and seeing Wally in such a state of undress had brought those feelings rearing back up. A part of him even reminded Dick that Wally _was_ technically single now.

"Nope." Dick muttered, flipping a pancake and glancing at the stack he'd already amassed. 

Then there came the mental image of Wally in the showe-

"Nope." Dick muttered again with a concentrated frown. "Stop it."

All that stood between them was a door, and a comically illustrated shower curtai-

"..." Dick glared at the pancake he was cooking as the water in the bathroom turned off.

"Hey Dick!" Wally called. "There's no towels in here!"

Dicks eyes widened and he glanced at the pile of unfolded washing on the chair in the corner of his lounge. He shook his head, wondering if somebody was setting him up.

"Uh sorry! One sec!" Dick called back, moving over to the chair and unfurling a towel from the mountain of cleanliness. Moving to the bathroom, he took a deep breath before cracking the door open just enough to shove the towel through. "Here ya go."

"Thanks buddy." Wally said, taking the towel.

For a moment, Dick was extremely aware of the fact that he could just push the door open to see Wally in all his glory, but thanks to many years of training in mental fortitude, he closed the door and rushed back into the kitchen before he could cave into his desires. This wasn't just feelings it seemed. It had been a while since he'd last relieved his sexual frustration thanks to being so busy, and that was coming back with a vengeance.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Wally's voice interrupted his internal monologue as the speedster exited the bathroom, no doubt with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." Dick refused to turn around, busying himself with placing the last pancake on the pile and turning off the heat. When the door to his bedroom closed, Dick let out a long breath and stared at his transparent reflection in the window. "Get ahold of yourself Grayson."

* * *

**Bludhaven.**

**September 14th, 2014. 2342 UTC.**

The rest of the day had progressed much the same and Nightwing was glad to be out on patrol.

He'd left Wally with games and snacks, knowing that the speedster was usually up well past midnight anyway. Having refused to tell Wally _who_ he was going after, Dick had quickly discovered Poison Ivy's location thanks to a tracking system Batman used to hone in on the unique pheromone that the villain put off. Nightwing found her so quickly in fact, that he didn't consider the possibility that he was being drawn into a trap. Which of course, it was. Forced to his knees by two enthralled thugs on a rooftop, Nightwing glared up at Poison Ivy who stood in front of him with a victorious smirk on her features.

"I have to say Nightwing, you're one of the only Heroes that can hold my attention by just showing up." Ivy said, tilting her head to the side as she ran her eyes across the vigilantes form. "Such natural beauty, and a perfect body to match it."

"Flirting won't get you out of this Ivy." Nightwing replied.

"For your sake, I would hope that it will." Ivy chuckled, reaching down to run her finger along NIghtwings jawline before grasping his chin and forcing his gaze up to meet hers. "I wonder what color those eyes of yours are. Something striking perhaps?"

"What do you want?" Nightwing growled, jerking his chin out of her grasp.

"From you? Nothing at the moment." Ivy narrowed her eyes, smirk remaining in place. "In fact, I'm going to let you go."

Without warning, she leaned down and grabbed his face, locking lips with the vigilante. For a second, he resisted, but as her pheremone's entered his bloodstream, he relaxed into the liplock and even released a light groan. Ivy pulled back, smile wider than before.

"It really is a shame that I don't have time to continue." Ivy said, before leaning forward so that her lips were next to his ear, hands on his shoulders. "Go home Nightwing. Go home and unwind. You're so tense, the kind of tension that comes from an unfulfilled man. Go and enjoy yourself. Gain some release."

With that she let him go and nodded to the thugs, who released Nightwing. Dazed, Nightwing clambered to his feet, a dull smile on his face as he turned. Behind him, there was the sound of a brief confrontation before suddenly Kid Flash was standing in front of him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay Nightwing?"

"Wally..." Nightwing drawled, dragging out the y. 

"Oh shit." Kid Flash muttered, before picking up Nightwing bridal style. "We've gotta get some antidote into you."

* * *

**Bludhaven.**

**September 15th, 2015. 0003 UTC.**

Dick wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow he was back in his apartment, with Wally peeling his mask off.

"Your eyes are green dude." Wally said, having removed his own mask. His voice was so loud, yet far away at the same time. "Where do you keep your antidote for Ivy's pheromone?"

"Wally." Dick said, lurching forward a little before stopping himself, eyes never leaving Wally's face. "You're so hot."

"Fuck." Wally said, eyes darting around the room. "If I was an antidote, where would I hide?"

The speedster began zipping around Dicks apartment and as he did, Dick found himself hearing Ivy's voice in his mind. She told him to unwind, gain some release and enjoy himself. And honestly, all of those things sound _really_ good to him in that moment. Even better, since Wally was there and he wasn't single anymore, right? 

"Wally." Dick said and within a second, his best friend was standing in front of him again.

"Whatsup?" Wally asked.

"You look really good." Dick said, his voice husky.

"Thanks buddy." Wally chuckled. "Look, we really need to ge-"

Dick lurched forward again, this time grabbing the back of Wally's head and pulling the speedster in for a kiss. Just like the last time this had happened, there was no resistance but no real return on the investment either and after a few seconds, Dick pulled away, pouting.

"C'moooon." He whined.

"You're high on Ivy particles right now Dick." Wally said, his voice lower than it had been before. He was looking at Dick with concern but also... restraint? "We need to get the antidote into you before the side effects kick in."

"You could get something else into me instead." Dick smirked, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"We're not... I'm not..." Wally stumbled over his words. "I'm not doing anything with you when you aren't in your right mind!"

"So you're saying you will if I take the antidote?" The t sound left Dicks mouth with emphasis and he didn't give Wally the chance to refute the claim before he spoke again. "Antidotes in my room, third drawer of my dresser. False back..."

Wally disappeared, coming back about twenty seconds later with the needle already set up. Dick let his head fall to one side, exposing his neck for the speedster.

"Uh..." Wally paused.

"It's the only parta me that isn't covered." Dick found Wallys eyes once more and narrowed his eyes cheekily. "Unless you wanna strip me down first?"

"Just hold still." Was Wally blushing?

The injection went smoothly and as soon as Wally removed the needle, Dick found himself switching their positions. Wally was suddenly launched onto the couch, with Dick straddling him, arms resting on the speedsters shoulders as he looked down at his best friend through the Ivy filter, which seemed to make Wally look more desirable than he already was.

"D-Dick." Wally breathed, eyes wide. "We shoul-"

"Oh c'mon." Dick pouted, subtly rocking his hips against Wally's. "We both know Ivy's toxin just heightens arousal to the enth degree and removes somebodies inhibitions. Until the side effects kick in."

"I..." Wally bit his lip. "It's like taking advantage of you."

"Do I look like I'm being taken advantage of?" Dick raised and eyebrow. When Wally remained silent, Dick smirked. "Exactly."

He leaned forward to kiss Wally once more, and this time, it was reciprocated. Within seconds, Wally's hands had found Dicks hips and they were rolling their hips against one another as their tongues danced. After a couple of minutes, Dick broke the kiss, looking down at Wallys flushed face and the lust in the speedsters eyes. Deciding to change things up, Dick placed a chaste kiss on Wally's lips, then cheek, then jawline and finally moved down to the speedsters neck. As he continued to rock his arousal against Wallys, Dick placed a series of kisses on Wally's neck before brushing his teeth along the sensitive skin, earning a groan from the redhead. Alternating between kisses, and gentle bites, Dick worked on the skin there for another thirty seconds before Wallys grip on his hips tightened and Dick found himself on his back, legs dangling in the air on either side of Wallys own hips. The redhead looked down at Dick, the two of them breathing heavily.

"Are... are you sure you wanna do this?" Wally asked breathlessly.

"Heck yeah." Dick nodded, before pulling Wally into another kiss, grinding powerfully against the other male.

* * *

**Bludhaven.**

**September 15th, 2015. 0216 UTC.**

The Kid Flash and Nightwing uniforms were strewn across the main room of Dicks apartment, and somehow the two of them had made it to his bed, where they both now lay, tangled in one another and thoroughly exhausted. Dick shifted slightly to relieve some discomfort, mind racing as he recalled every moment. Most of the toxin had run its course and the antidote ensured that the side effects weren't kicking in. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had he let himself fall prey to one of the most dangerous villains in the world, he'd been dicked down by Wally. 

"So that's what it's like to spend a night with Dick Grayson huh?" Wally broke the silence, his voice soft. "I can see what the fuss is about."

"Hey now, you're not so bad yourself." Dick laughed. 

"Yeah but... just wow." Wally whistled gently. 

The two shared a moment of laughter, reveling in the mixture of relief and comfort before falling silent once more. Dick decided to test the boundaries and snuggled up close to Wally, who showed pause but eventually pulled Dick closer to him. 

"Dick." Wally said after what felt like an eternity, his voice serious. "I'm going to be honest with you."

Oh no. Fantasy over.

"I know you played it off like you just wanted to get off, and thats fine cuz clearly I needed to as well. But..." The speedster paused, looking for the right words. He apparently failed, and sighed. "Look, I know you have feelings for me. It's not the first time you've come onto me like this and last time you were all emotional about it."

Dick remained silent, heart slamming in his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, believe me. I love you so much. You're my best friend." Wally continued. "But... I can't be more than that for you. Artemis is... well... she's my one. Even if we're on a break or whatever this is."

"... Yeah." Dick breathed, ignoring the fact that his heart felt like it had dropped out of his body. "Yeah, I know."

"Don't get me wrong. I'll be here for you whenever you need it, no matter what it is. I'll even happily spoon with you because this bed is just amazing." Dick could hear the attempt at humor in Wally's voice, but didn't say anything. After a few moments without his intended reaction, Wally continued. "But this won't happen again. The sex I mean. I'll always be there to save you from the crazy Gotham baddies."

"Okay." Dick nodded.

"Also..." Wally followed up. "I'm going to need you to stop kissing me whenever you get intoxicated. Especially when I'm in a relationship. It... confuses things."

"So you're saying I arouse you?" Dick smirked.

"I'm saying that I'm a guy and you know what it's like being a guy when it comes to literally any sexual contact with a good looking person."

"I am definitely a very good looking guy."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to have a wholesome moment with you" Wally huffed and the two shared another moment of laughter before falling into a contented silence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the random cut off. There will be a 'part two' to this that focuses on what Artemis and Jade were doing, as well as the ending to what happened here.
> 
> Keep an eye out for more one shots from me! I'm taking a break from doing big grand stories and focusing on one shots and short stories for a while. If you were following Metagene or any of my other stories before I dropped off, don't worry, I will DEFINITELY be getting back to those.


End file.
